Jo Taylor
Josephine Marie "Jo" Taylor was the new girl at the Palm Woods and was Kendall's girlfriend. She is from North Carolina. She is portrayed by Katelyn Tarver. She is an aspiring singer and actress although we've yet to hear her sing. She first appeared in Big Time Love Song where the guys were battling it out to see who would get to date her. Following these events, it was only Kendall who kept on insisting on Jo to give him a chance but she kept turning him down telling him she had a boyfriend back home when in reality she had no boyfriend and only said that because her career went first and boys second. She eventually began spending more time with Kendall and was finally acknowledged as Kendall's girlfriend in the end-of-year Palm Woods school dance. She and Kendall had their first kiss on the cheek in Big Time Video when Kendall thought she was leaving the Palmwoods cause she had a suitcase in hand. Their first REAL kiss was in Big Time Concert, when Kendall and his friends were leaving to go back to Minnesota. Jo is considered a recurring character, although she has currently appeared in this episodes: (Season 1) Big Time Love Song, Big Time Break, Big Time Party, Big Time Terror, Big Time Dance, Big Time Sparks, Big Time Concert, ''(Season 2) Welcome Back Big Time, Big Time Girlfriends, Big Time Halloween, Big Time Sneakers, Big Time Pranks, Big Time Christmas, Big Time Crush, Big Time Beach Party, Big time Prom Kings, Big Time Break-Up. '' 'Personality' '﻿'In her debut episode, Jo appears to show the typical girl crush character traits; just a simple background character with no real substance. However in later episodes, she shows '﻿'she is quite foul tempered, clingy, sarcastic, cunning and tricky which is very rare for girlfriend characters in TV shows). She is sometimes stubborn, just like Kendall, this is consider the reason for their fights, like in Big Time Crush . She stated in Big Time Party that she hates hockey, which is very surprising for Kendall until he choked while drinking. Also in the same episode, she agreed with Kendall that they both like tricking bully managers and dancing. She also ask whether Kendall likes ice dancing, bubble tea, romantic vampire novels, ballet dancing, fine arts, and Scandinavian cheese, hinting that she likes them. Relationships Jo seems to get along with most of the people at the Palmwoods. She is good friends with Camille whom she met in Big Time Love song and she is also good friends with Jett Stetson her Co-star from Newtown high. She has been dating Kendall since Big Time Dance. Her & Kendall have a romantic & sweet relationship but often get jealous of each other & have fights but they always end up making up in the end but when she gets the oppurtunity to act in a movie in New Zealand. (See Jendall) She also gets along quite well with Logan, Carlos and James. Trivia *She seems to like to braid her hair. *She once dressed up as a dude, a short lady, a hippie, a stewardess and a zookeeper. *She is has a black belt in judo as seen in Big Time Break. *She comes from North Carolina. *In Big Time Break-Up she leaves and goes to New Zealand because she's filming a movie there for three years. *The screensaver on her phone is a picture of Kendall. *Katelyn Traver has confirmed that she will return as Jo Taylor In the ist episode of season 3 Big Time Jo Returns. Gallery Click here Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Major Characters